1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an improved ball suspending apparatus and, more specifically, to an improved ball suspending apparatus which utilizes a stream of forced air to both suspend and selectively spin a playing ball to accommodate practicing, for example a baseball swing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, the devices were developed to support a variety of sport balls for hitting or stroking practice were subject to a major limitation--an inability to impart desired spinning action on a ball which is held stationary by a stream of air.
The prior art reveals numerous references. For example, Osaka et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,517,953) teach a ball throwing machine for hitting out tennis balls or the like which incorporates a hitting lever that strikes the balls to propel them in a desired direction. Kahelin (U.S. Pat. No. 4,423,717) reveals a double wheel ball propelling machine that utilizes two spinning wheels to throw a ball placed therebetween. Akin to Osaka et al. and Kahelin (4,432,717), Kahelin (U.S Pat. No. 3,838,676) also discloses a ball throwing machine which does not support a ball in a stationary position. Kahelin (3,838,676) reveals a compressed fluid ball projecting apparatus including several barrel-type extensions for varying the speed of the ball. McClure et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,564,195) teach a tennis ball support device which incorporates a single directional component stream of forced air to hold the tennis ball in "mid-air". Miles (U.S. Pat. No. 4,575,080) discloses an air suspension batting tee that supports a ball directly above a conduit through which the air is forced. Miles teaches a vertically oriented conduit which may move in a circular fashion around a vertical axis thereby moving the supported ball in a similar manner; Miles also discloses an optional vertical oscillation of the supported ball. Cardieri (U.S. Pat. No. 4,445,685) reveals a batting tee consisting primarily of a vertical member upon which a ball is placed to be hit.
None of these references, however, disclose a ball suspending apparatus with a dual directional component air stream which imparts spin on the ball to simulate different pitches. None of the above references disclose a ball suspending apparatus with sufficient power to suspend the ball in mid air and overcome the weight of a baseball or softball. The above references also do not teach a ball suspending apparatus which can withstand the impact of a swinging bat accidentally striking the ball suspending apparatus without damaging the ball suspending apparatus.
Therefore, there is a distinct need for an improved ball suspending apparatus as disclosed and described herein.